


R&R

by brimfulofasher



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimfulofasher/pseuds/brimfulofasher
Summary: Even hardened Grey Wardens need creature comforts sometimes. (Fluffy smut!)





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of smut but never been really happy with it up until now. Enjoy!

Weary steps bring them up the stairs of the inn, mountainous to tired bodies enduring days with no real rest. When they finally reach the room at the very top of the building, the relief escapes them with a heavy sigh and their packs are roughly cast aside as the door shuts.

They help each other out of their armour in silence, too exhausted to talk until the weight is lifted. Down to shirts and breeches, they stagger over to the bed; Alistair flopping onto his back with a slight grunt, Yana lying on her side next to him, head propped up in her palm.

"Remind me to never suggest taking a shortcut again." He says, threading their fingers together when she holds the hand resting on his chest.

"You weren't to know," Yana replies, unable to stop herself from smiling as he brings their hands up to his mouth and kisses her knuckles. "Not as though there was a huge sign saying, giant spider infested woods: turn back lest ye be cobwebb'd'."

"Knowing my luck, there probably was." He mutters gloomily, sighing as he turns to face her. She runs a comforting hand through his hair, but then stops, grimacing.

"Still sticky," She explains at his puzzled look, wiping her fingers on the bedspread. There's a beat and they both laugh, sinking into each other. The safety and comfort of a warm, dry room after such an arduous journey has them drift in and out of sleep, Yana nestled against his chest with her head tucked under his arm and the other wrapped around her middle. 

"Maybe a bath would be an idea," He mumbles after a while, lazily kissing her ear. She nods, reluctantly slipping out of his grasp for fear of losing his warmth.

There's a sizeable tub in the other corner by the hearth, so she sets about filling it with ice before melting it down. Crouched with her hands still plunged in the chilly water, he begins to undress and by the time it's steaming, she's already stripped off. They climb inside, his back against her chest and hot water quickly working to unknot tense muscle. After soaking himself completely with an ungainly dunk under the water, legs dangling over the sides and all, he reaches for the cake of soap sat on the table nearby and passes it behind him. He can hear her lathering it in the water and as soon as her fingers are in his hair, he melts. Firm pressure on his scalp, nails scratching just enough to send a pleasant tingle down his spine.

"I could honestly spend all night doing this," He sighs, eyes closed. Yana laughs softly, leaning over him to kiss his brow.

"Might get a bit pruny." She murmurs.

"I'm willing to risk a few wrinkles when it feels this good."

She laughs again, Alistair beaming up at her. She rinses the soap away with cupped hands and taps him on the shoulder for him to sit up. He does as asked, leaning forward with his knees gathered to his chest while she soaps his back before passing the cake back to him. He barely remembers to give his front a quick pass, so engrossed by the feeling of her undoing the stress of the day with her thumbs pressed in circles up and down his back. An old trick from the Circle, so she explained to him after the first time; spending your days hunched over desks and books found oneself needing to learn how to treat a scholar's aches and pains. 

He stretches, contented, turning around to face her.

"Your turn?"

She smiles and nods, her back to him while she gathers her hair away from her shoulder to unbraid it and he works the lather over her skin in kind. She sighs, sinking back into his hands and he can't resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her cheek when she cranes her neck to the side a little. But she smiles wider, reaching up behind her to touch his face.

"You're right, a few wrinkles wouldn't be so bad."

He grins approvingly, kissing her shoulder before carefully pouring handfuls of water over her head to rinse the soap away and wet her hair. A little thing and yet it means a lot to be able to have a moment like this, where things almost seem normal. As though they're just any other couple passing through town rather than two people thrust into the middle of seemingly impossible odds. Odds he's sadly reminded of when he runs his fingers through her now clean hair and feels the ridges of new scars on her back. She takes to the fray too eagerly, too rashly and it frightens him. Not for thinking her weak, in fact she's taken to fighting with a blade remarkably well. But he can't lose her either. 

Sighing, he winds his arms around her middle and rests his chin in the crook of her neck, trying to push the thought from his mind. Instead he focuses on the scent of soap on her skin and the lingering perfume from the oil she uses to comb her hair, reminding himself that they're still here, still together despite it all.

The water turns tepid after a while so they clamber out of the bath, drying each other off with rough towels. She kisses him in thanks, pressed close and it seems both of them are too refreshed to sleep now, hands trailing lower as their kisses turn deeper. Without another thought, he scoops her up effortlessly into his arms and carries her over to the bed, making her giggle against his mouth.

They fall back onto the mattress, throwing the bedclothes open and diving underneath to escape the chill nipping at their skin. She pulls him close with a leg around his waist, moaning when he makes a trail of kisses along the side of her neck. They know each other well now, where and how to touch even under cover. Before long he's inside, hips pressed tight and moving together slowly. The last few times in camp have been far less measured, more about need than tenderness. Not to say it's meaningless- with her, it means everything. 

But tonight, they can breathe a little easier and take their time, knowing the only real threat here is someone banging on the door to complain about the noise.

She arches beneath him at her last, nails lightly dragging over his back while she holds him tight. They stay like that for a moment, though he has to move eventually before he's caught out. Carefully, he pulls out and settles on his back next to her, accepting a slow kiss before she disappears beneath the bedclothes and he feels her mouth trailing lower.

"You...you don't have to-" He mumbles, although it's merely out of politeness at this point, feeling himself twitch impatiently against his belly at her kissing the inside of his thigh.

She pushes the covers away from her face, flushed and grinning mischievously at him.

"I want to. Do _ you _ want me to?"

He nods far too eagerly and throws his head back against the pillows when she takes him in her mouth. He's already close, breathing coming short and when he glances down to look at her, the sight of her is almost too much and his hand moves to cradle the back of her head to thread his fingers in her hair to let her know. She simply nods and he lets go at last, body tensed and a low moan escaping him as he spills. He swears under his breath when he settles, watching her watch him as she licks up what she hadn't caught already from her knuckles with a smile.

"Messy." She giggles and all he can do is shrug helplessly, grinning tiredly at her. He reaches out to her and she curls up in his arms once again, roughly pulling the blankets up with her.

"Take another bath tomorrow, perhaps?"

She beams and nods, kissing him goodnight before extinguishing the lamps with an errant wave of her hand and they drift off into the blissful sleep only this kind of evening can bring on.


End file.
